Nuestro pequeño secreto
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Detrás de una amistad inquebrantable se esconde un hermoso amor aun mas profundo incapaz de romperse, pero aun así, tímido de demostrar su hermosa manifestación, convirtiéndose en nuestro pequeño secreto, solo entre Einhart-san y yo.


Lo que uno es capaz de escribir en el telofeono a las 4 de la mañana xD Me ha quedado re-tierno lo ultimo ¿a que si?

Bueno MSLN ni Viio ni EInhart me pertenecen

* * *

Nuestro pequeño secreto

¿Esto esta bien? ¿Esto esta mal? Sinceramente no se que responder. Hace tiempo que he dejado de preguntármelo. Lo único que me importa es ella.  
Mi nombre es Takamachi Vivio, tengo 10 años de edad y asisto a la Academia Mágica St. Hilde a nivel primaria. Hace meses recibí mi dispositivo mágico "Sacred Heart" alias 'Kris' y conocí a la dueña de mis nombre es Einhart Stratos, es 2 años mayor que yo y asiste al mismo colegio pero a nivel secundaria.

Cualquiera que nos ve cree que somos un par de chicas mágicas ordinarias, con un gran afecto y una inquebrantable lealtad. Unas de las pocas personas en este basto universo en conseguir una amistad así de sincera. Muy parecida a la que han desarrollado Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama.

Ja! Que se jodan todos. Ellos no saben la verdad detrás de todo el asunto. Cualquiera con ojos en la cara y que conviva con mis madres mas de 2 horas se da cuenta de que ellas no sostienen una "Llana y pura amistad"

Ahora imagínense yo que convivo con ellas a diario. Tal vez gracias a ellas obtenga una diabetes de tanta dulzura. Y no es que me queje de ello. El amor de ellas es tan fuerte y hermoso que hacen a un psicopata cínico loco creer que el amor y los finales felices existen.

Bueno pues a Einhart-san y a mi nos paso algo similar.

A diferencia de Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama nosotras no necesitamos casi matarnos en más de una ocasión ni años de silencio. De verdad que todo fue espontáneo e inesperado.

— ¿Vivio-san te encuentras bien?—me pregunto Einhart-san al verme sentada en la copa de un árbol completamente callada mirando al cielo. Y yo nunca estoy así.

—Si, solo un poco cansada—respondí con una sonrisa algo fingida. Me mataba por dentro el saber que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga y mi Sempai.

La mirada de la Stratos se clavo en la mía.

—Hmm...—puso su mano izquierda en su barbilla. Odio y amo cuando hace ese gesto. Lo odio porque se que vera a través de mi y lo amo porque se puede comprenderme con solo mirarme—No te creo

Lo sabia, a ella jamás podría mentirle.

—¿Que te preocupa Vivio-san?—y todavía lo pregunta, era ella quien me ponía así.

—Cosas del corazón—dije simple.

—Oh...—soltó. En podrá ser una prodigio en magia, ser la mejor estudiante en lógica y matemática, pero una completa ignorante en los sentimientos.

—Si "Oh..."

—Yo creo que estas muy pequeña como para mortificarte por esas cosas—esa brutal sinceridad...

—Nunca se es muy pequeño para enamorarse.

—La gran Vivio Takamachi, reencarnación de la gran Olivie Säcrabetch hija del Demonio Blanco y el Ferrari Testarossa ¿sufriendo por un amor no correspondido?—Y ahí viene su lindo sacrasmo.

—Si no te lo vas a tomar enserio mejor vete—en ese momento sentía que estallaría.

—No gracias—dijo acariciando mi cabeza—Aquí me quedo hasta que te me desahogues.

—Me enamorado de una persona prohibida—Por el simple hecho de ser mujer ya estaba prohibida, aunque en realidad no había problema, nada mas miren quien me ha criado.

—¿Es un súper-villano que ha atentado contra la vida de todos?

—No—sos mucho mejor que cualquiera.

—Entonces no hay ninguna excusa de prohibición

—¿Y si esa persona es una mujer, al igual que yo?

—A nadie le importara, nada mas recuerda con quienes has crecido—solté una risilla y Einhart-san esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Y si esa persona no me ama?— ¿Que debía hacer cuando rompiera mi corazón?

—Sepúltalo y olvídalo, alguien tan ignorante no merece tu amor.

—¿Y si esa persona sos vos?—Su cara se tensó y volteo a verme con los ojos muy abiertos mientras yo escondía mi mirada en mi flequillo.

Su mano elevo mi barbilla para que le viera directamente a los ojos. Su mano izquierda acomodo mi flequillo mientras la derecha acariciaba mi mejilla.

El tiempo se detuvo y una brisa de otoño envolvió el lugar.

Su voz salió en un susurro.

—Si esa persona soy yo, no dudaría ni un segundo en besarte—con voz suave y calmada pronunció la oración depositando un beso suave dulce y tierno en mis labios.

Posterior a esto fui yo la que uno mis labios a los suyos y esta vez fue de manera más prolongada que la anterior.

—¿Y si te dijera que no sos vos?—pregunte después de besarnos por segunda vez.

—Me estarías mintiendo—ambas reímos. Frotando nuestras narices. Este es nuestro pequeño secreto, ese que nadie lograra ver aun.

Pues detrás de una amistad inquebrantable se esconde un hermoso amor aun mas profundo incapaz de romperse, pero aun así, tímido de demostrar su hermosa manifestación, convirtiéndose en nuestro pequeño secreto, solo entre Einhart-san y yo.


End file.
